lycanthropologyfandomcom-20200214-history
GrimWolf
GrimWolf is a thrash metal band formed in Sonoma, California. GrimWolf is notable in the werewolf community for being one of the few bands to focus solely on werewolves and lycanthropy in their music, thus claiming the genre "werewolf metal." The band's current lineup consists of founder Brent Wisdom (vocals, lead guitar), Joe Downard (drums), and Carlos Villalvazo (bass). Former members of the band include Justin "Cheez" Powell (bass) and Ehren Behringer (rhythm guitar, backing vocals). Since the band's inception, GrimWolf have put out three releases: two EPs and one full-length. All of the songs on the band's debut EP were rerecorded and released on the full-length album. History Early Years (2008-2009) GrimWolf was founded in October of 2008 in Sonoma, California by lead vocalist and guitarist Brent Wisdom. Tension within Wisdom's former band, K626, began growing as the release of the album The Gates of Necropolis grew nearer, and Wisdom grew frustrated with the band. Wanting to do something different than K626, Wisdom began throwing around ideas for a new band. He initially considered something more melodic, with clean vocals over it. The name GrimWolf came to him later, based on a Dungeons & Dragons character he'd made, and he decided to start performing songs about werewolves instead. The band's debut EP Pure American Werewolf Metal was released in 2009, on the self-publishing website Lulu. Pure American Werewolf Metal was written entirely by Wisdom, including drum programming, and included five tracks. It was released while social networking site MySpace was in use but in decline, helping the band to easily get the word out regarding their new EP. Lycanthrope (2010-2012) In early 2010, GrimWolf began to play shows alongside K626, with K626 drummer Joe Downard, bassist Cheez Powell, and guitarist Ehren Behringer completing the lineup. The tension within K626 came to a head in August of 2010 following the release of The Gates of Necropolis, and the band split up. As GrimWolf was already coming into its own as a band, they decided to push forward with performances. By December, the band had begun work on their full-length album, with Downard starting drum tracking on December 19. On May 19th of the following year, GrimWolf revealed that the full-length album would be titled Lycanthrope ''and posted the cover artwork, illustrated by Joey Remmers. Only two months later, the band announced that Powell would be leaving the band to play guitar for California metal band Deserters. He was replaced shortly thereafter by current bassist Carlos Villalvazo. ''Lycanthrope ''was released on Brent Wisdom's record label 13 O'Clock Studios on August 27th. A music video was produced by 13 O'Clock Studios in October for the album's last track "Moonshine." ''Order of the Lycan (2013-present) Discography * Pure American Werewolf Metal (2009) * Lycanthrope (2011) * Order of the Lycan (2014) Band Members Current members * Brent Wisdom—lead vocals, lead guitar (2008—present) * Joe Downard—drums (2009—present) * Carlos Villalvazo—bass (2011—present) Former members * Ehren Behringer—rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2009—2014) * Justin "Cheez" Powell—bass (2009—2011) Category:Bands Category:Metal bands